


The Story of Dean and Cas

by kissedxbyxfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Maybe Flirting, Supernatural AU - Freeform, meet as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxbyxfire/pseuds/kissedxbyxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Dean and Castiel first met. Small looks into their lives that lead up to where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Dean and Cas

They met in 4th grade. Castiel moved to town in the middle of the school year, his first day was a Thursday. It was Dean's turn to be the teachers help; get supplies out for art, help hand out papers, be the line leader to lunch and recess, etc. Along with his other duties as the teachers helper, Dean took it upon himself to be in charge of Castiel.   
The teacher stood in front of the class with a new student at his side. "Settle down, we have some fun news! This is your new classmate, Castiel Novak, I'd like all of you to show him how great our little class is."   
He smiled and looked down at Castiel, he had a mess of short black hair, his blue eyes trained on the floor.   
"I've got him, Mr. Chuck!" Dean said rushing up from his chair. He stopped in front of Castiel, breathing hard from his sprint to the front of the class. "C'mon, Cas!" Dean said, his smile beaming and reflecting in Castiel's bright blue eyes, he took Castiel's hand and lead him back to a seat next to Dean. Castiel looked around anxiously before looking at Dean. Dean smiled and began to explain that they were doing arts and crafts. He pulled his supplies together and set them between himself and Castiel. "We can share." Dean said, his hand on Castiel's should reassuringly. Castiel had his head down but the nervousness began to lift "I like art" he smiled, and looked into Deans gleaming green eyes "thank you."   
"No problem. My name is Dean, I forgot to tell you. Um, it's alright that I called you Cas, right?"  
-  
They've been almost inseparable.   
-  
Castiel liked to lay in the grass during recess. He liked to watch the lady bugs, butterflies, and grasshoppers. Most of the time Dean would be with him, trying to catch the bugs. But if Castiel brought a book Dean would find a game of kickball to join.   
-  
In middle school they would get scolded by their teachers for talking in class too much, which was mostly Deans fault. He was always asking Castiel about their assignments, asking Castiel to re-read a chapter to him, how exactly did a math problem make sense, what a specific word meant. Dean was in no way a dumb kid, he just liked how Castiel explained things to him.   
-  
In high school Castiel sat outside during lunch. He almost always had a book with him. Sometimes to get ahead of class assignments or homework, sometimes he read a book from his personal list. Dean was with him most of the time, sitting across from him at a picnic table. Dean would make Castiel put his book down so he could see his face. "I know you're not really listening when you have your nose in a book." Dean would pout jokingly, then he'd mark Castiel's page before shutting the book and holding it hostage the rest of the day.   
-  
They got into the same college. Castiel was an English major. He wanted to teach, maybe high school students. Dean was a business major, mostly to appease his parents, he wanted to open and run his own mechanics shop.   
Castiel studied outside sometimes, there's a huge quad on campus where students would hang out, read, listen to music, paint, etc. Castiel had a favorite shaded spot under a tree. Dean was with him sometimes, if his schedule permitted. Instead of studying with Castiel, Dean would pester him with questions. Sometimes the questions were relevant to a class or what Castiel was reading but most of the time it was just him asking what Castiel was doing later that day, what he was doing that weekend, what was he thinking, did he want to see a movie. He had been pacing around but stopped after Cas had just been making noises as a response, clearly still focused on his book. "Cas, I know you're not listening."  
"Mhmm, sounds good."  
"Really? Cas!"   
Castiel finally took his eyes from his book to look at Dean. "Yes, Dean?" He was slightly annoyed at Dean raising his voice, his brows furrowed.   
"Could you stop reading for one second to have an actual conversation with your best friend?" He was pouting. It was an act, the sad puppy eyes to make Castiel give in, but his eyes were a bit sad. Castiel knew to take him seriously.   
"I have a lot of work piled up. It's not that I mean to go on auto pilot with you. I'm sorry."   
Dean knew he meant it, so he let himself relax but kept a slight pout.   
Castiel sighed. "What?"  
"I don't know. Maybe we could actually do something tonight, so you can make it up to me."  
"I guess that could be arranged. Pick a movie and bring it over to my dorm."   
Dean smiled at that. "Ok, deal."   
"Good. Now can you stop chattering at me so I can get some studying done?"  
"I guess that can be arranged."  
Castiel rolled his eyes and settled back against the tree. He pulled his knees up and rest the book against his thighs. Dean moved to Castiel's side and read over his shoulder. Every once in awhile Dean would start to talk, but would stop once Castiel glared at him.  
-  
That night Dean got to Castiel's dorm, movie in hand. Castiel's roommate was rarely there. Mostly staying at their girlfriends apartment. Castiel's side of the room was organized but a mess. He had a desk covered with stacks papers and a few text books. His small bookcase was overflowing with textbooks as well as his ever increasing personal collection, but they were all alphabetized. His bed was a bed. His bedspread was dark blue and he had more pillows than necessary, but made watching movies more comfortable. There was an average sized flat screen mounted on the wall opposite his bed. They propped the pillows up, leaning back against them, their shoulders touching. About 30 minutes into the movie Dean noticed Castiel's head was turned away from the tv.   
"You son of a bitch"  
Castiel snapped a book shut. "What?!"  
"You're reading! You're ignoring the movie and reading, that's what."  
"Dean, this movie is stupid."  
"Yeah, well you're stupid!"  
Castiel rolled his eyes. "I don't think you mean that."  
"I do when you've shown you prefer a book over me. Twice in a matter of hours!" Dean wasn't pouting. There wasn't much light in the room but he could read Dean very well. There was a slight crease in his brow, his green eyes were deep and piercing instead of glittering, a glare making Castiel feel pinned. Dean was hurt.   
Castiel set his book on his nightstand and turned back to face Dean.   
"You know I'm not meaning ignoring you. I just get lost in my studies when I'm stressed. I'm sorry, Dean."  
Dean softened. "Yeah, I know. Just, like for a little while, just be here. You're going to go insane with all this cramming. Hell, you're making me insane."   
"You were already insane, but you have my full attention now."  
"Good. Well, don't just stare at me, watch the damn movie."  
He pressed play. A few seconds passed and Dean grabbed Castiel's hands. Without turning to look at him, he added "just so you aren't tempted."  
Castiel's eyes were getting heavy. He had leaned to rest his head of Deans shoulder awhile ago. His voice was heavy with sleep as he mumbled out his thoughts, ignoring the movie.   
"You're more important to me than any book...or anything...could ever be. Just remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> It's not perfect. I just had to get the idea out. I might add more if there's interest and/or I get the itch.


End file.
